Talk:Create a Character/@comment-4312567-20131202090526
Name: Desscheazokiri (ususally referred to as Desscheazo, or Kirizo (her other alias)) Rank: Witch Weapon/Meister: N/A, but when she absolutely needs to, she can wield Izakugo in any of his forms. Appearance: Tall, slim teenager with short dusky black hair and black eyes. She has an almost fanatic ability to cosplay anyone she has a description on (usually letting her hair grow out if preparing to cosplay a long-haired person, and having a normally boyish appearance when not specially cosplaying), but always carries a weapon with her and normally wears dark-coloured clothing. Personality: Desscheazokiri is someone who is not good with words and can be quite direct. This is due to her not having many friends and closing others off, because of her love for computers and childhood isolation. As such, she can come off as a rude person to others. Sometimes, she actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time, Kirito can be quite overconfident, thinking she can do things others can not. She is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. She constantly adapts various different moods and masks, and usually hides behind a barrage of sarcasm and false actions/emotions. However, Desscheazo is actually a kind person who is mostly misunderstood, and often comforts others who are scared or down. Desscheazo is also willing to her emotions control him from time to time, having once lost the will to keep going after realising that her brother, Izakugo, was going down the path of a semi-corrupted Demon Weapon, although she harbours an admiration of his powers. She also constantly tries to hide her abilities, not wanting unneeded attention. A person with incredibly strong resolve, Desscheazo will do anything and everything in her power to accomplish something that's important to her, without any hesitation, and can be a calm and mature person with a tendency to tease others and keep grudges for a ridiculously long time. She has a mildly destructive nature, but prefers to control minions and/or others to do the destruction she desires, rather than get her hands dirty and incriminate herself. She can wield nearly any weapon due to her adaptative personality. She denies any affilation to anything, preferring to be scorned as a mercenary than to be what she considers the DWMA's pawn. History: After Desscheazo's parents imprisoned her in her own home not long after finding out she was a witch, Kirizo has an almost completely isolated childhood, her former friends being driven away by her parents and only a collection of computers to keep her company. This sparked her inexperience with friends, her love of computers and anime and her hatred of any type of outer restraint. In fact, almost as soon as she managed to control her powers enough, she sucked the soul out of them and left them as empty husks to stay in her family home, transferring their souls into two plushies she had loved as a child (a toy cat and an eagle). After that, she withdrew all the money from her parents' bank account, and left. Sometime between being picked up and accepted into the DWMA as a meister (keeping her identity as a witch secret) and leaving her childhood home, she met and adopted Izakugo as her foster brother. Essentially raising him up, she is partly to blame for his desperation of money. After joining the DWMA, she partnered with her foster brother, until she let Zayn partner with him, essentially being without a weapon and choosing to stay so. She was constantly ostracized for her obsession with cosplaying/anime, and not long after a near-disastrous mission, which she managed to complete at the cost of letting her impromptu weapon die, and she revived using her soul-and-ability transfer power, Desscheazo left the DWMA to pursue her own life somewhere in Death City. Family: Foster brother: Izakugo Age: Unknown (or, I'm too lazy to choose) Extras: She has the ability to mimic anyone else's voice after listening to a sample, enabling her cosplay to be especially effective. In addition to the usual witch abilities, Kirizo also has her own specialised ability (the soul-and-ability transfer) to take or give any ability of others (such as their weapon form, flight ability, etc.) to any other person/object or keep it within herself, and can take souls from others, and implant it into an inanimate object or another person, effectively being able to breathe life into a dead person at the cost of a huge amount of energy and a soul, with the side effect that she has complete control of said soul once it has passed through her soul wavelength. She dislikes using the ability, though, as it causes temporary loss of morality/sanity and a significant loss of energy.